Space Prison
by StormyWriter55
Summary: Set after the season four finale of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. When the team wake up on a prison with the worst kinds of people and criminals how will they escape? With help from unexpected allies and the Avengers, will they all make it back to Earth? First of the SpacePrison series.
1. Waking Up

**Hello, and if you're reading this thank you very much for choosing my story. This Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. fanfiction was inspired by, believe it or not, my sadness because it wont be coming back on until 2018! Come on, I graduate in 2019 people, speed this show production up! If anyone has read my profile they would know that I do strong female leads and I do not do any male leads for a story, because obviously I'm a girl. Haha, anyways I still cant believe that Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. wont be back on till 2018, so until then I guess you guys can read this story which takes place after the season 4 finale. I am assuming and basing this story off my belief that the team was kidnapped and put on a spaceship in the sky, AKA a sky prison. Who has them? Well, read and find out. Also I think this is going to be a Robbie/Daisy slow burn. I will also be including my own character. Her name is going to be Sameen, she is Israeli like me, and is only 15. If you need help visualizing what Sameen is going to look like look up Emily Rudd. That's how I picture 15 year old Sameen. Now, I know this story isn't sounding great(or maybe it is, idk) but I hope you can all give it a chance. I will be trying my hardest to update as regularly as possible, meaning whenever I finish a chapter I will put it up immediately. Ill stop boring you with my talking and please leave reviews if you like this story and think I should continue! The more reviews I get, the longer I will keep posting to this story. Haha anyways, enjoy!**

Waking up the only thing I could feel was empty. And cold. The last thing I remembered was getting breakfast with the team. I could vaguely remember our food coming to us, eating and laughing, just trying to enjoy our little time of freedom. Then, nothing. I couldn't remember them handcuffing us, transporting us, talking to us. Nothing. I just remember breakfast and just now waking up it felt like we were eating just ten minutes ago. My stomach disagrees though.

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was the darkness. It took a few tries for my eyes to fully adjust to such a dark change before I sat up. The second thing I noticed was that I wasn't in my old clothes, but a different set. It was almost like my tactical suit I would wear in the field except the zipper was on the back of my suit. It reminded me of the wet suits suffers would wear in the movies. I sat up in the bed I was apparently in and threw the covers off me, despite the cold biting back. The suit covered all of my arms and legs and I even had black boots on, half way to my knee tall. What really caught me off guard was the gauntlets on my wrist. These weren't the ones I would always wear before a mission, these ones, of course, were black. The gauntlets reached half way to my elbow and were made of some weird fabric and laced with metal. Checking my powers, I could still _feel_ all the vibrations around me.

Turning my head caused a large ache, bigger than one you would get from just sleeping. My covered hands shot to behind my left ear and sure enough, I felt stiches. I understand security, but for real? They had to do surgery and put something into my head? Panic took over for a moment and I looked for the door. Spotting it, I focused on the vibrations around me and tried to summon a shockwave powerful enough to blast down the door. Pain took over from there. Behind my left ear I could feel a weird sting that travelled up my skull and to where I'm sure my brain was and I literally _heard_ a small crackle of electricity as the device shocked me.

"Damn it," I cursed, speaking for the first time. Loosing focus on blasting the door down, I started to investigate the room I was in when my eyes caught something. At first, I was sure it was just a picture or something, but after hopping out of bed and walking over to the glass, I realized for the first time just where I was.

Darkness speckled with little flashes of light from stars stretched as far as I could see. White space shuttles zoomed past my window and towards god knows where. I tried to get a good glance at the logo on the shuttles but there were none. It wasn't NASA, that much was obvious. The real question was, who had us and where was my team?

After awhile of sitting on the floor and staring into space I felt tired. I had already searched the room inside out, turning the bed upside down, searching my blanket and pillow, feeling along the walls. The only other thing in the room other than a bed, small toilet with a curtain for privacy, and window was a small camera in the corner above the door. The walls were a plain grey and perfectly smooth, every inch. Not really knowing what time it was I just let the fact that I was tired be enough to make me sleep. Whomever was holding us knew what they were doing.

The second time I woke up I was finally glad that it was to a knocking on my door.

"Prisoner 1255, put your hands on your head and stomach to the window," a male voice ordered. I did as they said not having any other choices and went to the window to comply. I heard the door open and two sets of feet walked in. I considered turning around and easily taking out the guards but knew better. I had to be patient and learn more before I tried to break out of here. Besides, who would save my team if not me? Though I'm probably under more surveillance than my team other than Yo-Yo of course, both of us being Inhumans.

A set of hands grabbed my hands from the top of my head and brought them to behind my back before something pulled them together like handcuffs. It was magnetic like so my guess was it stuck my gautlets together to act as handcuffs. Hands were back on mine as I was whipped around rather harshly to face the two guards.

The first one looked very young. I couldn"t even believe how young he looked. He had to be around 15 or 16 at most, this one had no gun like the other guard. He had short curly brown hair and they were both dressed in white fancy uniforms. They looked to be something you would wear to a formal meeting, not your regular guard clothes. The kids eyes looked empty as he stared at me, yet they shined a brilliant green.

I looked to the older guard who looked just like the younger boy and after looking to their nametags confirmed that they were related by the last name of Vallquet. The older man had pure black hair and a trimmed beard and scars to show he was a battle experienced man. My guess that the older one was just hitting his forties and obviously the younger ones father.

He carried an AR-15 while his son was unarmed other than their utility belts. The younger one handcuffed me, but not too tight to the point of being uncomfortable. The older one was the one that whipped me around violently. That's how I found myself staring at the older guard.

"Prisoner 1255, otherwise known as Daisy Johnson or Quake, don't try anything stupid and you'll make it to lunch without any troubles, but please give me a reason to shoot you," he stated matter of factly. I also took notice to how they don't have any stun weapons, only lethal ones.

I only nodded my head, trying to figure what his problem was. Did he hate Inhumans? Was it the fact I was a prisoner? Did I do something to someone he knows? Whatever it was, he definetly had a problem with me.

The younger Vallquet waited for the older one to exit the room and as I followed I heard him lock my door behind me and walked after me. I memorized the hallways and every direction and detail that I could as we walked in silence.

The hallways were the same smooth grey as my cell and I passed other cells just like mine. Looking closely I noticed that the only way into the room was with metal keys around the guards wrist. I counted ten cells numbered 50-60 before we reached an elevator.

No one spoke a single word as the only sound was the shuffle of footsteps down the hallway and the ding of the elevator telling us we reached the top. There were only 13 floors but we were on the 12th. I guess lunch was on the 5th floor as we stepped out of the elevator and into the lunch room. The kid unlocked my handcuffs and gave me a slight push forward telling me to move, and I did.

As soon as I stepped out of the elevator I was immediately in the tiny lunch room and 9 sets of eyes looked to me. I only saw one familiar set.

"Try not to let them beat you up too much, Quake. Though I heard you're an experienced fighter I doubt you can take on 8 other prisoners at the same time, assuming prisoner 056 otherwise know as Elena Rodriguez decides to help you," the older Vallquet stated as he stepped back into the elevator and pulled his son back with him. He looked to me one more time before using one of his keys to make the elevator close.

I turned back around to the other prrisoners, male and female, who were all dressed the same as me and we all had fresh stiches behind our ears. In all, there were four girls and six guys in the room who aged from, by the looks of it, 15 to 40. Yo-Yo stood up from the table she sat at abandoning her food to walk up to me and give me a hug. At the sight of this everyone went back to eating.

I noticed the youngest one in here was a girl that was 15 to 16 and was sitting at the table with Yo-Yo. She had straight black hair that fell just below her shoulders and fair green eyes. Like Yo-Yo and I, she had gauntlets on. Not everyone did.

"Daisy, I've never been so happy to see you. Where have you been the past week?" She asked me. A week? That's how long I was gone for?

"What do you mean?" I asked, speaking my thoughts. She placed her hands on my arms and guided me towards the table she was sitting at. The tables were metal and had individual circular seats connected to them. Each table could seat only three people, four tables in all.

"I mean that I woke up a week ago and have been through the routine. I thought I was alone in here, then you just showed up," she explained.

"Have you seen the rest of the team?" I asked taking a seat.

"I saw FitzSimmons, Mack and May but no Coulson," she must've seen my frown because she quickly added, " Don't worry Daisy, I'm sure he's fine. After lunch we're allowed to go to freetime, which is on the fourth level and we can interact with all of the other prisoners and the team. I think that there are about 97 prisoners in all, at least that's the hightest number I could see. We each have a number on the neck of our suits," she pointed out. I looked down to the neck of my suit and sure enough the number 1255 was there. Yo-Yo was prisoner 1257 and the girl next to me was 1256. I guess we're neighbors. "Oh Daisy, this is Sameen Groves. She and the rest of these people are Inhumans like us. She has the coolest power, but it's kind of hard to explain."

"You might want to grab some food before they close down the cafeteria," Sameen spoke for the first time as she stood up and dumped her tray. She was almost as tall as me.

After I got my lunch, which consisted of space food which was absolutely horrid tasting, the two Vallquet guards came in again and took my table into the elevator, leaving the rest for now. It didn't take long to reach the floor above us and once again, we were pushed out into the room. Unlike the pathetic thing called a cafeteria, this room was huge. To my left there were bleachers and tables set up with cards and chess. Behind that was a full size basketball court and to my right there was pool tables and a single tiny TV. There were already about 30 people in the room and I didn't miss the fact that we all wore different colored suits. Yo-Yo and I along with the other 8 prisoners at the table all wore black outfits while other people wore grey, blue or red uniforms. I could see guards with tranq guns patrolling through the hangout places ready to shoot anyone who fell out of place. The basketball court was crowded with a bunch of strong men in red suits playing aggressively for the ball while a bunch of people in blue sat by the chess tables and cards and the people in grey were planted around everywhere.

I followed Yo-Yo underneath the bleachers where relief filled me to see FitzSimmons, May and Mack sitting there but Sameen went to play cards with a bunch of crooks. There were seven chairs placed under here and they were all sitting and talking when we arrived. At the sight of me they fell quiet. It was only when Jemma hopped out of her chair and ran to hug me with, followed by Mack and Fitz. May gave me a nod and I understood that she was happy I was here.

"Daisy where the bloody hell were you this past week!" Jemma suddenly looked mad.

"I don't know. I just woke up in my room this morning for the first time, it seemed like only yesterday that we defeated AIDA and were eating breakfast. After that, it just goes blank." I told them. Jemma's eyes widened as she stared at something.

"Why do you have stiches behind your ear?" Her hand gently reached for my head and I turned it so she could get a better look at it. May stood up and walked over to me as well.

"It shocked me earlier today when I tried to use my powers. I can still hear and feel vibrations but I can't physically use my powers. And I don't know what's up with the gauntlets but the chip, I'm guessing its a chip anyways, is activated by my gauntlets somehow." Fitz and Mack walked over to me until I was crowded by all my friends.

"It definitely sends signals to the chip in your head, that much is obvious. But I don't know how it could without getting a closer look at the material," Fitz trailed off as he grabbed my hand and attempted to get a good look at the fabric by picking at it but stopped as soon as he heard a small crackle of electricity and a cry of pain from me. "Oh my, that is very sensitive to touch. I didn't mean to get you shocked Daisy, sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine. Does anyone know what the different colors of uniforms mean?" I asked, looking to May and hoping she had an answer.

"Well the black uniforms are for people with powers, Inhumans," she started. "There are a total of ten Inhumans on the ship, six of them are men and four girls. The people with red uniforms like Mack," she gestured to him, "are for people with muscles, I guess. Most of the people wearing red are rather big and muscular. People wearing the blue uniforms," May pointed to FitzSimmons, "are obviously the nerds and geniuses. And people wearing grey like me are tacticians in fighting. I know that for sure because most of the people in a grey uniform are respected and feared. They run this prison." She finished. I sat down to the nearest chair and everyone else followed my lead.

"So now what do we do now that Daisy is here?" Mack asked to no one in particular.

"Now we gather information and plan an escape. We are not leaving without Coulson, though." May stated as if it was obvious. "Daisy and FitzSimmons, you three need to gather a tight group of people who we can trust so that way when we do get an escape plan, we have backup. Mack and Yo-Yo, you two need to find out as much information as you can from all the inmates. Be careful, though. Don't ask the wrong people the wrong questions."  
"What are you going to do May?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"I'm going to find Coulson."


	2. Making Friends

**Hey guys so I know I haven't had a lot of people read my story yet but that's ok, I'm still hoping it will take off and be a hit. Please if you do read this and like the story leave a review for me, I read them all! And if anyone has any suggestions on how they think the story should go, or maybe who Daisy and Sameen should be paired with, let me know and I'll keep it in mind, though I already think I know who Sameen will be paired with. Anyways, thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoy this story because I'm gonna be posting reguarly.Here's your next chapter of many to come**.

The first thing that FitzSimmons did was make their way over to the chess table and they sat down with a friendly looking group of guys no old than their age while I went to see a familiar face.

When I walked up to her she was sitting on top of the bleacher now, reading a book. Upon closer inspection I could see it wasn't any book I have seen or read before. Not that I read much of anything anyways.

I sat down next to her and began playing with my thumbs, trying to think of a conversation starter. I could feel her eyes look at me, probably wondering what the hell I'm doing sitting next to her. We were the only two sitting on the top row.

"Hello, Daisy. Can I help you?" She asked very politley, putting a bookmark at her last reading spot and closing the book, truning to give me her attention. I stopped playing with my thumbs and looked to her.

"Yea, umm, I was just wondering how you got put in here?" I asked, not pushing for an answer. Sameen seemed nice enough and anyone could see that they shouldn't mess around with her. Sameen seemed smart, she's an Inhuman, and I've heard some rumors that a man touched her once and ended up with a broken wrist and black eye.

At first she seemed taken back by my question, but after she recovered she put her book on the bleachers and looked away for a second. I thought I might've hit a nerve so I didn't ask anymore. After about a minute I was about to politely walk away when I heard her mumble, almost to quiet to hear.

"I accidentally killed someone after I went through terrigenesis. I didn't mean it, I couldn't control my powers at the time so I ran. I did ok for 6 months until Control picked me up at my safehouse one day. I woke up a two weeks ago with a chip behind my ear," she turned and showed me the exact same scar as mine before continuing, "and these gautlents on my arms. I didn't really have much of a family before I ran so I have made my peace living up here. Two older brothers and a small trailor but it was still home." By the end of her story I was curious about who she killed. I really hope it wasn't one of her brothers because that would be almost impossible to forgive yourself for. I didn't bother pushing for more information so I told her about myself.

"Your stories not so different from mine, you know." Her eyes snapped out of the stare she had going on at the bleachers and looked to mine. "When I went through terrigenesis my friend Trip tried to save me. He tried but he couldn't. He died for me and after the transformation I started an earthquake that broke his body into a thousand pieces. Before I went through the transformation I was kidnapped by my psycho father and Hydra ex-boyfriend. So I had a shitty transformation too, kid. I know what loss feels like, and trust me when I say, it's not easy but you will get through it." I gave her an awkward pat on the back before sensing the conversation was over and standing up to leave.

I spotted FitzSimmons still talking to the people playing chess. It was Fitz against another guy about his age and a small crowd has gathered around them, each side cheering when the other made a good move. I guess they're making friends quickly.

My eyes scanned the room as I walked down the bleachers and started walking to the basketball quart bleachers. I saw two women in grey uniforms talking under the bleachers and a group of people on top of the bleachers, including Mack and Yo-Yo. I didn't go to either.

Instead, I turned to the pool tables and saw some of the Inhumans hanging out with people in grey. I stood next to the bleachers and watched as the Inhumans, four of them, chatted with the, what I could only guess, was the leader of the prison.

The four Inhumans were all men and the one speaking for them was a man with long blond hair, sort of like Thors, and was very tan with brown eyes. He reminded me of an actual surfer with the combined effect of his hair and suit. He didn't have gauntlets on but he did have two chips behind each ear which was odd.

The guys behind him had the exact same hair as the other one. They looked almost identical, no they were identical except his eyes were a gorgeous blue and he was an inch shorter than what had to be his twin brother. This guy also had two chips behind his ears.

The guy standing next to the shorter twin had a wierd set of glasses on his head that went all the way around with a strap that was fairly tight. His glasses were completely blacked out like sunglasses. He had a clean cut goatee and short brown hair.

The last guy was the biggest of them by far. He was easily the tallest one in the whole room, which was very full of people now. His red hair was slightly messed up, it wasn't long but it wasn't short. He had a full grown beard and mustache to acompany it. The man was at least 7 feet tall.

The guy in the grey uniform like Mays had a possey of criminal and smug looking people behind him as he walked up to the taller twin and spoke. He was about my height and, of all the colors, had bright red colored hair that went up in spikes. It was also colored a little yellow so it looked like a fire pit sitting on his head.

After a few minutes of talking the twin laughed before they shook hands and went to play pool with the rest of fire heads possey. Everyone made way for the big Inhuman, even without him being an Inhuman, you'd have to be stupid to start a fight with him.

It wasn't that I was scared to go in and talk to them, I knew I could fight, but I also knew I couldn't handle what looked like twenty of them at the same time without backup. Besides, I don't wanna see what happens to prisoners who break the rules or fight with others.

I turned and walked back under the bleachers where we were at earlier and sat down to rub my temples. It's been a very long and confusing day and was getting worse every minute we didn't know where Coulson was. He could be dead for all we knew.

I was gently rubbing behind my ear which was very tender when someone spooked me from behind.

"Yea, the chips hurt like a bitch for the first two weeks you have them. Mine did anyways," I turned to see who the feminine voice belonged to and saw another very young girl standing there. She had wavy long black hair that almost reached her butt and was wearing a black uniform like me. She was the last Inhuman girl I had been looking for.

"Yea well I have been on this ship for about a week already but just woke up," I explained. She walked over and sat next to me.

"I was on here for about a month before I woke up. That's what my friend told me anyways, before he got killed for killing two guards. You're actually in his old cell," she told me and pointed to my collar where my number was. I looked to her number and saw that she was my other neighbor, having the number 1254 etched on her suit.

"Oh, I'm sorry. They didn't really let me choose my cell or anything," I said kind of awkwardly.

"No, it's not a problem. I only knew him because Control picked us up togther. Ian was bound to get killed the way he acted. Anyways, I'm Samantha Shaw.(Haha I couldn't help but use these names, some of you know who Sameen Groves and Samantha Shaw are supposed to be ;). I think they're the perfect couple. The only thing I am using are their names, nothing else.) Nice to meet you Quake." She extended her hand to me and I took it.

"You know who I am?"

"Well yea, everyone knows who you are. You're a real live superhero. You're on TV whenever possible, though I haven't seen you very much. You must be a hard to find girl."

"You could say that. I used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. I still would if my team and I wasn't arrested for something I didn't do."

"Oh your talking about that General that was shot in the head by your robotic self?" She asked.

"How the hell do you know about that?" She put her hands up innocently.

"I notice a lot of things other people don't. Or can't, rather. When I went through terrigenesis, I came out of the cacoon with the ability of very hieghtened senses. I have a chip put behind my ear like the rest of the Inhumans but there wasn't any real way to strip me of my powers short of putting me down. I guess during the month since I was taken that I missed they were trying to find a way to dim my powers. They couldn't so they just labled me as an Inhuman and threw me in with the rest of our kind." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Is that who has us, is Control?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yea Control has is alright but we're on Project Stowaway. Control is a rogue government group of people who hunt down anyone they think proves a threat to the well being of humanity and puts us up here."

"How come the government doesn't shut them down? Isn't this illegal?"

"From what I gathered in my short time here is that the government, the President himself even, thinks that Control is shut down. They probably don't even know we're up here." This news was bad. It meant that Coulson didn't have any leverage or bargaining chips to use since this wasn't an actual government ship.

Oh Coulson, where are you?

After my talk with Samantha, who was actualy only 16 which shocked me, a whistle was blown and everyone got against the walls with their hands on their heads and a huge group of heavily armed guards came in to collect everyone. There was an elevator on each wall of the room, four total so the guards didn't get clogged up with all the prisoners.

Everyone was escorted back to their rooms after that 4 hour freetime period. Samantha also told me the schedule which was wake up at 8, shower then go back to your room until 10. Between then the guards give you breakfast and a change of clothes. At 10 you go to freetime until 2, then you will get lunch until 3. The Inhumans only ate before freetime yesterday because some one decided to try and breakout. They locked us down for little bit then we went to freetime. After 3 they take your floor to the gyms for a workout if you want, if not they take you to the library until 5. You then proceed to the showers once again until 6. To end it all you have dinner until 7:30 then back to your room for lights out.

This prison has high security but is luxorious at the same time. Other than the food of course.

After the second shower, which was rather awkward because there was only four girl Inhumans in there and no stalls or any privacy at all, the Vallquet guards escorted me back to my room.

"So do I even get a trial or am I just locked up?" I asked in the elevator on the way down.

"Not for a pest like you, Inhuman. Quake caused a lot of damage and everyone saw that you worked with that Ghost freak. What do people call it...the Ghost Wrecker...the Ghost Weaver...the Ghost Rider! That piece of shit killed my brother." His fists clenched and I instantly regretted tryinh to start a conversation. "Percy here doesn't have an uncle, and my sister-in-law is a widow and single mother." I turned around to face him, even though my hands were cuffed.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I only worked with him for a little bit and that was to take down a bigger threat than anyone could've imagined." I really meant it. I was sorry for his loss but at the same time I knew his brother deserved his death, even if I didn't agree with Robbie's methods.

"Yea well as I see it you still worked with him, and now that I have your confession, I feel you deserve to be punished," with that, he reached over and put the elevator on an emergency stop, bringing us to an abrupt halt. His fist swung at my head but I had enough sense to duck at last second. I heard the sound of his fist hitting the elevator instead. "You bitch, hold still! Percival hold her down for me boy!"

The kid, Percival didn't move an inch and instead backed away into the corner of the elevator. As I looked to him, confused as to why he wouldn't listen to his father, I saw he was more than enough strong to hold me down. Unfortunately, as I was looking at him I didn't see the fist that crashed ito my left eye.

I've been hit many times before in the field but never as hard as this man just hit me. In the field I had enough time to see the punch and usually blocked most of it or jumped out of the way, but this hit made me see stars. Literal stars.

I didn't know that I was falling to the ground until the right side of my head hit the floor with a worrying amount of force. I rolled out of the way of the second punch he threw at me and found myself at the feet of Percival. He looked down to me and gathered enough courage to step in front of me before his father could come any closer.

"Percival what the hell are you doing young man?" His father yelled. I could feel blood flowing down my right temple and a goose egg already forming.

"What are _you_ doing dad! Mom wouldn't want this, she wouldn't want you beating up someone just because they're Inhuman! Or have you forgotten that grandma was Inhuman?" He yelled back.

"You will _never_ mention your mother again, young man. Or your grandmother, for that matter. Now move before I move you, the boys in the surveillance room will be calling technical soon if we don't get this elevator back up and running. Let me rough her up a bit then we can go. We will be talking about this when we get back to our bunks." He shoved his son out of the way and slammed him into the elevator doors before making his way back to me.

His boots made contact with my ribs until I couldn't breath anymore and his fists worked on my face until I couldn't open my left eye. What felt like forever was only a minute before he flipped the emergency switch back on and we made our way to my room woth no trouble.

Sleep came quickly that night as I hugged my ribs and went to bed.


	3. Elevators Can Be Scary

**Hello again and thanks to you guys who have left reviews, I really appreciate it. I think that this piece, Space Prison, will be around 23 chapters long and 3K words each chapter. I don't know how many pieces to this series there will be but I'm hoping that I can make it to around 5 pieces. I know, I know, it is going to be a very long fanfiction but on the bright side you will have something to read until 2018 when they finally air the 5th season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Anyways, please keep leaving reviews as they greatly help me keep writing and enjoy my story!**

The next morning the Vallquet guards show back up to my room to escort me to the showers. Thankfully the showers were at the end of the hall on our floor so I didn't have to worry about another beating from him in the elevator. Yet, anyways.

When I made it to the showers the first thing I did was try and avoid Yo-Yo. It didn't think it would work since there was only four of us in the showers.

"You look like shit, what happened?" I turned around and saw Sameen staring at me.

"Guess I worked with the wrong people before coming here. Apparently the Vallquet guards are not a fan of me." I said through labored breaths. At the very least two of my ribs were broken and I could hardly open my left eye. I walked over to the mirror while Sameen and Samantha undressed, still waiting for Yo-Yo.

What I saw looked like, as Sameen explained it, shit. My right temple had a nasty bruise the size of a baseball on it and a cut that I would normally have stiched was left open. My left eye was swollen but I could still open it with a little pain and hard work. That area was bruised all around it just like my temple.

I tried to reach the zipper on my back but instead let out a small whimper of pain that coursed through my body at the movement of my ribs.

"Daisy, are you ok?" Shit. I didn't even hear Yo-Yo come in the room. I didn't want her to see my face or ribs but I knew everyone was going to see them anyways. I slowly turned around to face her, looking to the ground. We all heard her curse in Spanish as she hurriedly made her way over to me. "Oh Dios mío. ¡Voy a matar a quien te haya hecho esto! What happened Daisy!" Her hands made her way to my face and gently checked out my wounds.

"I'll be ok, Yo-Yo." I tried reassuring her.

"I didn't ask that, though I'm glad to hear you say that but it doesn't mean I believe you. I asked who did this to you?"

"I'll tell you at lunch, we need to get in the showers now. But, uh, I kind of have a bit of a problem?"

"What is it?"

"I can't get my suit undone." She stared at me before undoing my suit and pulling it down gently to my waist. I stood in front of her in just my sports bra and suit half undone. This was the first time I saw my ribs since it happened, being unable to undo my suit alone. The entire right half of my ribs were black and purple while the left half, which took it worse, was yellow and green around the edges and the center was black, blue and purple. It looked as if someone dropped a car on me.

"Dasiy I'm not a doctor but as soon as we see Simmons she needs to check this out. This isn't good, even I can tell that you have a broken rib or two. You could have internal bleeding or worse, they could've punctured a lung or maybe, I don't know you could've-" I didn't let her finish though, as I held up a hand to silence her. Which actually worked.

"Yo-Yo, I promise I'll let Jemma check them out. Now I just want to get in the shower so turn around." After we got in the showers and had our small breakfasts in our room I was already against the wall when the Vallquet guards came in my cell. Everything went normal until we got to the elevator, half way up the older one, whose name I have yet to get, stopped it again.

I didn't panic but my body visably tightened up and I tried to move away but the older guard grabbed me and pinned me agaisnt the wall, his hand on my throat, squeezing. I knew that this would leave new bruises but the way he had me pinned showed how much of an experienced fighter he was becuase there was no way to get out of this hold with my hands disabled.

"Now, now, you little bitch. Originally I would leave you alone after that severe beating but you seem to spark some rebelliousness in my son," my eyes glanced at Percival who was standing in the opposite corner, head down, "so I told him last night that every time he fell out of line that I would hurt you. Well, he fell out of line last night after he tried to help you. So what I'm gonna do is choke you until you pass out, then you'll go to freetime and if you try and tell anyone what I did, they won't believe you." His hold on my neck tightened considerably and my vision started fading. "Sleep tight, Inhuman," was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

I knew it hadn't been a long time since I passed out due to the fact that we just made it to the top floor. I looked up just in time to see the older Vallquet strike his son in the nose, making it bleed everywhere before he turned to the elevator wall and slammed his head against it a few times. It didn't take a genious to figure out what they were doing.

As soon as the elevator doors opened the older one trained his AR-15 on me. A few guards rushed in asking what had happened.

"This little bitch thought she could pull a fast one on my son and I," he gestured to Percival, "but together we managed to take her out without lethal force. Though she did get a few good hits in, nothing I couldn't handle."

"Should we take her to the box?" Asked one of the guards. I looked to Percival again and saw his white uniform stained red. I was surprised to find him staring back at me with sorrow in his eyes. I could barely make out what he said between the pain and my bad eye. He mouthed two words.

'I'm sorry.'

"No, just let me have one good hit with her and teach her who is boss."

The two guards only nodded before leaning down and picking me up. I was barely standing as it was when his fist found it's way barreling towards my face. He delivered a powerful right hook that sent me flying out of the elevator and into the room. Everything went silent and I could feel the gaze of other prisoners on me as I lay there on the floor, new blood pouring from my temple. I tried reaching for my temple but my hands were still locked together.

I found it hard to breath as the older Vallquet strode over to me and flipped me so I was on my stomach. I felt something hard press against my back, above my locked arms.

"This is what happens when you try and fight a guard. Prisoner 1255, otherwise know as Daisy Johnson or Quake, tried to escape. Nothing that the Vallquet guards couldn't handle. Let this serve to be a lesson to all, nothing good will come from trying to escape. Next time this Inhuman tries to escape I will put a bullet between her eyes. Anyone else who is as stupid as her, please try something." No one moved or even whispered. "No? Ok then." He bent down and unlocked my hands before stepping on my back rather harshly and leaving.

I didn't move or attempt to stand up as I heard everyone resume their activities. Pain was radiating everywhere throughout my body, but what hurt the most was my ribs. When he punched me I landed on my back, thankfully, but it didn't make it any less painful.

It was only a second later that I heard people running towards me, calling my name.

"Oh my god Daisy, can you hear me?" Jemma's voice reached my ears. I nodded my head. "Ok Mack, carefully lift her up and take her to the bleachers." I felt Macks arms pick me up like a bulldozer before he carried me bridal style to the bleachers.

"What did he do to you, Tremors?" I was about to answer him before Yo-Yo beat me to it.

"Careful with her ribs, Jemma. I found bruised and battered this morning too. She definetly has a broken rib or two." I opened my eyes for the first time since I landed from the punch to see FitzSimmons, May, Mack and Yo-Yo standing over me.

"Daisy did you really try to escape?" May asked me, looking pissed but I think we both know the answer to that.

"No. Last night on my way back from freetime he just got really mad. He said that I deserved to be punished because I was working with Robbie when we took down Aida." Fitz looked away at this, seemingly in thought. "Anyways he stopped the elevator and beat me up. His son, Percival, tried to stop him though. Apparently the kid could be an Inhuman."

"Then why'd he beat you up today?" Jemma asked as she undid the back of my suit.

"His son and him got into an argument and he got mad at me. He...choked me till I passed out then punched his son to make it looked like I attacked them. He's crazy, he banged his head of the elevator to give himself a bruise."

"That son of a bitch. I'm gonna go bang his head on a wall for real this time," Mack started to walk away and Yo-Yo chased after him. They were in a heated argument just outside of the bleachers.

"Help me stand her up," Jemma asked to no one in particular. May and Fitz came and grabbed my arms before pulling me up. It hurt like hell but I tried not to let it show. When I was standing May sent Fitz outside of the bleachers to make sure no one came in. It was the perfect spot for us to stay at during freetime because of the chairs that were never moved but more importantly the bleachers had only one entrance due to the fact that it was pushed into the corner. Besides there was also no camera. This prison had very tight security but it didn't really care what happened between the prisoners other than they don't escape.

Jemma unzipped the back of my suit as May pulled it down slowly, careful not to pull too fast. Once it was halfway undone Jemma openly gasped at the sight of my ribs. They looked the same as this morning except now they were all red from being thrown around.

"Oh Daisy, why would they do this to you?" She asked.

"They hate that she's an Inhuman Jemma. And if I had to guess the father lost someone at yours or more likely, Robbie's hands?" May said, looking to me for an answer. I nodded my head before explaining.

"The older Vallquet lost his brother. I think that the Ghost Rider killed him for something he did. I also know that his son blames the dad for his mothers death. I think she was an Inhuman because his grandma was an Inhuman."

"Well you can't keep taking beating like this daily. You'll be dead within three days, tops. It has to stop and now. This cut could use some stiches and you definitely have a concussion. Don't even get me started on your ribs," Jemma went into doctor mode and checked me out while I turned my attention to May.

"Any leads on Coulson?" I asked hopefully.

She shook her head. "The only thing anyone has told me is that the worst of the worst criminals are locked up on the 13th floor. They said that's where all the ring leaders of groups go."

"Well you know," a voice startled us from above as we all looked up, "I have pretty good ears when it comes to the truth or rumors. If you have any questions you can ask me." I recognized the voice as Samantha Shaws from above us.

"What do you want in return?" May asked. We all followed Samantha's footsteps all the way down to our spot before telling Fitz he can let her in. Not that he would fair much in a fight anyways but he was out there more as a person to warn us.

"I don't want nothing. I just need friends, especially ones who are planning an escape." She said as if it were nothing.

"How do we know we can trust you?" May asked what none of us wanted to.

"You can't but right now I'm the only lead you have on Coulson. I've seen him walking through the halls of our floor," she looked to me. "He was there last night, standing outside of your doorway."  
"Why were you let out of your cell?" I asked suspiciously.

"My guard plays poker every few nights so he lets me out of my cell and into the hallway so I can cheat for him. Last night I saw a man walk up to your doorway, he was being escorted by two guards and a women but he stayed outside of it for awhile before leaving. I was curious so I listened in to their conversation for awhile before growing bored and focusing on the card game. They were talking about a deal. He told the women that he's willing to help her as long as she doesn't have you guys killed."

"What's he helping her with?" Jemma asked.

"I told you all I know, which wasn't much but I will keep an eye and ear out for anything more," Samantha said.

May just nodded her head. "What's your ability, if you don't mind my asking," Jemma spoke as she zipped my suit back up and signaled everyone else to come back in. May told them what Samantha told us before explaining her powers.

"Oh, that's cool. Though I do wonder how your eyes have changed since the terrigenesis..." Fitz trailed off, squinting to try and get a better look at her eyes.

"Maybe she'll lets you look at them one day Turbo but for now we have to focus on getting out of here. Yo-Yo and I have found a small group of people that are always looking for trouble. They would make a good distraction when we make our escape." Mack explained.

"Simmons and I know a nerd who can make things if we need it. We would just have to get him the stuff, I don't know if that's handy or not but I was actually too busy trying to beat him at chess. His name is Ryder Lowery. He used to be a scientist until he was framed for killing his wife, so he says." Fitz told us.

"Well both of those are very handy and we'll keep it in mind as soon as we actually come up with a plan to escape," May stated. As I listened to everyone talk my eyes were getting heavier and heavier. I wanted to sleep so badly but I couldn't so I stood up and started to leave. "Where are you going Daisy?"

"To talk to a friend. I think we should bring her along, but I'll be back," I explained to them.

"I'm coming with you," Shaw told me before jumping up to follow. I gave her a look before she continued. "Well seeing as you're in no condition to fight someone will have to be with you." I didn't need help but I let her tag along anyways.

"Why are you really coming?" I asked once we were on our way to Sameen.

"Honestly?" I nodded. "I just want to see our dear Sameen." She said before skipping ahead of me and making our way towards Sameen on top of the bleachers, reading a new book. "Hey sweetie, are you busy?" She looked up from her book before looking to me, ignoring Shaw.

"What do you need?"

"Well," I started, "I need to know weather or not you're in for a prison escape."


End file.
